Social Obligations
by DarkChao1663
Summary: AU. School isn't the only place friends hang out. Joey would like to visit Yugi's place, but Yugi is too reluctant to do so. Why is that? One shot!


Chao- Needed to submit a story with Yugi and Joey in the character slots. Let's see how it goes!

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! **_**or Monopoly**

**Summary: Alternative Universe. School isn't the only place friends hang out. Joey would like to visit Yugi's place, but Yugi is too reluctant to do so. Why is that? One shot!**

**Warnings: None**

**Pairings: None**

"Talking."

"_Thinking_."

**Social Obligations**

Domino's arcade blared uncontrollable with games roaring and people laughing. Lights flashed in bright colors on numerous screens and above the many bulky machines surrounded by young children standing on the soft ground sticky from spilt soda. Tables of primary colors were covered in crumpled thin napkins and splashed stale condiments. Hard benches in matching hues were occupied with adults shouting and gossiping. Playing videogames while staring into bright monitors was a fun method to relax after bearing through a dreary day at school filled with irresponsible students and lifeless textbooks accompanied by monotonous hour-long lectures.

Two different sized students in sapphire uniforms played together on an electrical game. They both wore blue jackets with matching pants. One teen was of average height for his age. His gold, messy hair showered over his cheerful brown eyes that glued themselves to the screen. His running shoes were black and white with yellow gel sides. His surprisingly clean shirt was sky blue.

The other adolescent was smaller than the average height. His hair was similar to that of a starfish. Although some young adults adore fashion or rebellion and flaunt this view through colored hair, his hair was three whole colors. And it was all natural! The tips of his spikes were magenta with charcoal in the center. His soft gold bangs bent out on one side with the other dripping over his large eyes that fully paraded his innocent appeal. Underneath his uniform jacket was a black muscle shirt. Around his neck was a navy blue choker with a metal buckle. His shoes were a matching set of black with a studded belt on top. (Before he had only worn a loose white shirt and a timeworn pair of black and white sneakers.) Though his face was quite youthful with his round, chipmunk cheeks, he was quite clever in his mind.

The two teens attended the same school and had several physical characteristics that varied from each other, yet they were friends. They worked side by side mashing colorful buttons and turning syrupy joysticks.

"Joey!" the smaller boy called. "Destroy that spider monster behind you and shoot that vase up on the ledge!"

"Got it, Yugi!" the taller boy answered. He controlled his character to obey the command while the other shot a few eggs before they hatched. Once he attacked the monster and shot the vase, a gate from above unlocked.

"Woah, good call, Yug." Joey praised genuinely as a smile of success came across. "How'd you know hitting the vase would unlock the gate?"

"I, uh, noticed it had the same symbol as the gate." Yugi replied slightly bashful. He was confident in his theory, but he had trouble speaking his idea. His rush of adrenaline during the game bashed through his uneasiness.

"Awesome job figuring that out!" the taller student saluted.

Yugi blushed from his compliment. He was talented in the realm of videogames and solving puzzles. Though he carried pride in his accomplishments, hearing approval from a friend was new to him.

"Now what do you say we finish this round!" Joey exclaimed with excitement and valor.

"Sure!"

They proceeded with their game play, shooting mutated monsters and unlocking secret passageways through mazes. Not the longest first player game available in the arcade, but it was a good option for a week day. With the two having school the next day and a boatload of worksheets to complete until then, they walked out of the fun arcade alongside each other.

"That was a lot of fun!" Joey hollered with glee, stretching his stiff arms.

"Yeah, it was." Yugi nodded. "Thanks for inviting me!"

"No prob, Yug! That's what friends do!"

Yugi smile warmly. He loved spending time with his new, energetic pal. He happily bonded over activities they both held interests in. He brought to school and played with his collected games, and he hoped to bring his new buddy over to his home some time. But a problem stood in between that wish.

"How about we go back to your place?" Joey suggested enthusiastically.

"M-my place?" Yugi echoed nervously. His heart raced from happiness to anxiety.

"Sure." the blonde nodded intently. "Didn't you say your grandpa owns a game store? I'd love to check it out!"

"Well… Uh…"

The small teen didn't know how to reply. He wasn't prepared for anyone to come over. He didn't mind sharing his home, but he was concerned with another matter: He didn't know who was home at the moment. Looking into his friend's eyes, he didn't want to hurt him. He needed time to sort issues out.

"Um, sure!" he accepted with a false exultation. "But, uh, the place is going under remodeling! There's gonna be some painting done and some floors retiled."

"Oh, so all the games are covered up?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Aw, ok."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Joey."

"How about when everything's done!"

Yugi turned mute. He hadn't expected a quick and bright reaction. He hated lying, but now he must come up with another to save himself.

"Um, ok…" he agreed. "But like I said, I don't know how long it'll take…"

"It's fine!" Joey insisted. "I can wait! I know these things happen!"

He happily wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist while eagerly swinging his other with his black book bag.

Feeling a strong sting, Yugi yelped out in pain.

"Sorry, Yug." Joey said with contrite as he immediately took away his hand, believing he had grabbed too hard. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." the teen nodded as he rubbed a sore spot. Underneath his shirt lied a bruise. He tried his best to layer any unwanted afflictions; he didn't want to worry his new friend. He hurriedly changed the subject. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"

"You bet!" Joey grinned.

Yugi waved goodbye to his friend as the other walked in a separate direction.

Once alone, he closed his eyes and sighed distraughtly.

Taking his time, he ambled his way home which also served as a game store. He pulled down the handle on the entrance, and as he entered a little bell from above rang.

Behind the counter was an old man focusing on his items on the shelves behind him. He wore a pine green pair of overalls on top of his light creamed-color shirt. On top of his head was a charcoal-colored bandana with his grey bangs peeking underneath. He was far shorter than the average fellow, and he had a pot belly (a trait that Yugi wished to avoid). He turned to know who was at the door with his own pair of violet irises.

Seeing his grandson, he smiled and greeted, "Welcome back home, Yugi."

"Hi, grandpa." the small teen sighed.

The store owner noticed how down the boy appeared. For a while the student had been coming home far happier than he has been. He asked sincerely, "Tough day at school?"

"No, not really."

Yugi lowered his stomach onto the clean counter that displayed a box of single cards next to a cash register. His elbows rested on top of the glass with his curled up hands underneath his chin. His expression evinced his deep thought.

"Who's home?" he asked in an even, dull tone.

"Your brother is sleeping in his room, and your parents are out running errands."

"Oh, ok." he nodded, lifting himself. "_At least I can go to my room without any problems_."

He closed his eyes and sighed once more.

He sank in his own guilt. His one friend truly wanted to spend time with him, yet he kept his distance. He feared if he endlessly denied any social obligations he could lose his new friend. He didn't want to bring up his predicament to his grandfather least he hurt someone's feelings.

Drowning in his overwhelming quandary, he left the room mumbling, "I'm going to go do my homework now…"

He passed the den lost in thought. He was unsure how to act around a friend with family by his side. His grandfather, who once traveled as an archeologist, now ran a game store. His mother and father spent their time in theatre and sometimes left for other cities nearby. His brother attended college with a various set of classes which Yugi hoped he would adapt to when he entered into the world of higher education.

It seemed everyone in his family engaged in an odd schedule; some nights were crowded and raucous around the dinner table while others had meals just between him and his grandpa. The small teen in his situation carried little idea of what to do. He couldn't put off the invitation forever, and because of his lacking skills in fabricating stories he feared Joey would catch him. He didn't mind if the fun loving blonde met his grandfather (as long as the topic of a certain card game was never mentioned), but his folks and older sibling were something else. He didn't even know how Joey would respond to meeting new people or even if his pal enjoyed the dreary task.

"_If only Joey could come over while everyone is out._"

He grabbed the banister and hiked up the steps to his bedroom on the second floor. He was aware his folks did not have a meeting, and his brother had his classes in the morning for today. He needed a day where everyone would be out. And he needed one soon.

"_Maybe Joey can come over if everyone's busy! I'll ask everyone what they're doing tonight at dinner, so I can make plans!_"

Heading for his bedroom, he heard a door creak open. He quickly paused in trepidation. He listened tensely as feet shuffled. Looking frantically around like a prairie dog against predators, he searched for a temporary hideout. He spotted a hallway closet. He dropped to his knees and hurriedly crawled. The inside was spacious with only a few coats hanging on metal bar and a few umbrellas leaning in the corner. The door was only ajar, allowing a line of light to flow in. Sitting on the clean carpet, Yugi held himself as still as stone as someone passed by. He heard on the outside the same person yawning. He kept motionless until the footsteps made their way down the steps.

He sighed with relief.

"_That was close_."

He lifted himself up and opened the door. Wanting to focus on his schoolwork and plan, he made his way to his bedroom with hopefully little distraction as possible.

Xxx

The next day at school Yugi smiled blithely as Joey pulled up his chair next to his desk in their classroom. He always became happy having a friend and eating lunch with. He enjoyed conveying conversations during his break instead of chewing his meal alone. He normally would listen to his buddy talk about his strange dreams involving huge food sizes, but today the petite teen had to offer his invitation to his home. He struggled with the feat he had never fulfilled before. But he knew he must act out least his missed his opportunity he longed for.

"So, um, Joey." Yugi called.

"Yeah?" the blonde mumbled between bites of his ham sandwich filled with mustard. "What's up, Yug?"

"Um… If you want…" the shy teen began nervously, clutching his plastic bag red grapes. "My grandpa said it'd be ok to show you a few games today… If you want to, that is."

Unsure if his new pal wanted to still come over, his heart wavered between the possibilities. As much as he would like for his fresh friendship to expand, he remained paranoid, not daring to sound whiny or uncaring.

"That'd be great!" Joey smiled colorfully. "But didn't you say everything was covered up?"

Yugi gulped nervously. He now needed a lie to cover up his other ones. He quickly countered with, "Um, yeah, but the repainting and retiling are on hold for now. So my grandpa said it's ok for you to come over."

"That's great to hear!"

"So, uh, what do you say?"

"I'm ok with it if you are!"

Although Joey was glad to finally receive an invitation, he wanted to secure his new pal was fine with the idea as well.

Yugi smiled.

"Sure," he laughed. "This should be a lot of fun."

The two continued on with their meal.

Yugi took out from his brown backpack a stack of cards. Each one depicted different artworks. Some were that of monsters while others were weapons or jewelry. He was glad seeing Joey interested.

"_I hope everything will be ok for the rest of the day_."

Xxx

After school the two students convened in front of their lockers.

Closing his black bag, Joey asked, "You ready to go, Yug?"

"Yup!" Yugi nodded, fully excited.

The two departed from the building in favor for the direction where Yugi came every day.

The smallest of the pair was both jubilant and anxious. Even with his absent family, he hoped his home setup would not be labeled too idiosyncratic, particularly the with theme of games that covered every inch of the structure.

"So, anything I should know about you place?" Joey asked curiously, waiting to see what his buddy's house was like. "Do you have any pets? I don't want them biting my butt! It hurts!"

"Nope, nothing like that."

"Anyone going to be home already?"

"Just my grandpa since he runs the shop. Other than him, it'll be empty for today."

"Why is that?"

"My parents have a meeting tonight, and my brother has an evening class to go to."

"Oh, yeah, I remember you mentioning your brother was in college. Isn't he into games, too?"

"Um, yeah."

Yugi grew nervous. He didn't want the conversation turning about his family. He was lucky his friend responded, "Guess I can meet him next time."

Yugi persisted his positive attitude, so he didn't want to give the impression he was cloaking a secret.

"_There's no one home other than Grandpa._" he told himself firmly, promoting his mettle."_Everything's going to be fine._"

Joey looked at the store in amazement. He now understood the store's name, the Turtle Game Shop. The roof was green like a turtle's shell with the word _GAME _written in pink. Directly underneath that initial were a few lights shining down. The walls were amber, and another door stood on the side. A blue frame was around the maple main door with eight clean windows, four on each side. The most obvious for the name of the little shop was a pink sign displaying a simply delineation of a turtle.

Yugi hoped the exterior wasn't too odd. He liked the big pine trees near his place; they provided good shade in the summer. But he never grasped the title himself.

He pulled down the handle and led himself and his friend inside.

"_Here we go!_"

Hearing a minuscule bronze bell ringing above, Joey knew that was the sound his buddy heard every day. Entering, his eyes widened with joy. He saw on the pair of shelves packed against the pink-purple walls and in locked glass cases many eye-catching games in a cramp room. The rectangular packages caught attention by bright colors. Some carried cartoon people playing while others promoted a logo from a commercial on the front. The ground was green with large square tiles. Right behind the counter in the corner was a blue door that clearly led to the main house.

"Welcome back home, Yugi." the old man greeted behind the counter. He blinked his eyes with winkles underneath. "Is this your friend you mentioned was visiting today?"

"Yup!" the grandson nodded delightfully. "This is my friend, Joey."

Solomon smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's great to be here!" Joey nodded. "I can't believe how many games you have!"

"Yep." the old man grinned with pride. "We've stocked these shelves with games from all around. Especially Duel Monsters."

"Duel Monsters?"

"That's right. Created by Maximillion Pegasus."

"You mean that fruit cup with long hair wearing fancy red suits as seen on TV?"

"Yes. But the game did draw some inspiration from Egypt."

Yugi knew what was coming. He didn't want his friend to grow bored with history and act polite. He hurriedly announced to his grandparent, "We'll be up in my room!"

"All right." the store owner nodded, glad to see his grandson so happy.

Before leaving through the back entrance behind the counter, Joey added, "I hope the redecoration goes well!"

Yugi quickly pushed his friend through before his grandpa could question the remark.

"_That was close!_"

He led his friend passed the den, leading to his bedroom for relaxation. One wall in the den was covered by a plum colored curtain. Joey discerned a few stuffed animals resting on the shelves next to a flat screen TV. The critters resembled a few monsters he had seen on a case of cards at lunch. One particular toy was a brown puff ball with large yellow eyes and violet irises with emerald limbs. A few were also placed on a leather sofa, like a human-like monster wearing purple armor while wielding a green magical staff. He also spotted a few videogame systems both old and new. The ancient systems were connected with jumbled up wired controllers. The modern models sparkled from the lights above. Archaic cartridges and latest cases were spread around the coffee table with even more stacked into muddled piles resting against a pink-orange wall.

"What'd your grandpa do before he ran the game store?" Joey asked as he took hold of the banister.

"He used to be an archeologist." Yugi replied, leading the way up the steps.

"And what about your folks?"

"They're actors. Not the kind in movies, just ones in local plays and theatres. They really like their job. They sometimes go to elementary schools and give talks and do activities since they do plays aimed for young kids."

Yugi had no intention on mentioning how his parents behaved in the home; they sometimes took their new roles too seriously. Other times they acted as themselves in a play. He would enter a kitchen as normal and see his parents in extravagant costumes, or they would speak to him in strange voices.

Reaching his door, Yugi took a big breath. Allowing someone access to a bedroom was paramount. A bedroom is arranged to people's liking. The furniture, wall decorations, bed sheets, and other knick knacks openly exhibit who they are and what they like.

He turned the handle and unlocked his door.

Joey took a step in and observed his surroundings. The most notable feature about the room was all the games, both electrical and traditional; they dressed a bookshelf and a blue desk in the condensed bedroom. The carpet was a simple blue with pine walls. A small bed with carrot colored sheets was tucked away in the corner. Sunlight burst through a window attached to the ceiling.

Yugi grew embarrassed; this was the first someone outside his family saw his bedroom.

"Is it too much?" he asked, referring to all his games.

"Not at all." Joey assured. "I think it really reflects who you are."

Yugi blushed.

"What do you say about playing one of them?" he offered sincerely. "My family gives them to me for gifts."

"Sure! That sounds like fun!"

Yugi examined which game to bring out from his bookshelf as Joey took the two book bags and placed them on the desk and chair. He had many games with different number of players required. Before he met Joey, all he had was his family to play with. Other times it was only himself on lonely nights. Fully embracing the presence, he gleefully grabbed a few options. He carefully knelt himself as he spread out the selections. Joey took a seat on the ground as well.

Wanting to give his guest the preference, he asked, "Which one do you want to play?"

"Hmmm… I dunno." Joey shrugged honestly. "I'll let you pick; you always know which game to play, just like when we went to the arcade."

"Uh, ok."

Choosing a board, the two played. They laughed about school and the game. Yugi was very happy having a friend in his room. They played through and enjoyed two different games. They enjoyed a homework free evening together.

Moving to a third alternative, Yugi thought he heard familiar voices from downstairs. He shrugged off the uneasily feeling; his grandpa ran a store, so people came in and out during the evening hours as well. There was no need for him to worry over nothing. But unfortunately for him, the nothing turned out to be a something. The two were interrupted hearing voices coming to the direction of Yugi's bedroom.

"_Who could be coming up?_" Yugi pondered as the voices grew louder.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yugi, sweetie?" called a feminine voice. "Are you there?"

Yugi, in deep fear, ceased his playing. He had spun the wheel, but he did not move his mouse token.

"_They can't be back now! Can they?_"

Joey took noticed in the pause. He had completed his turn and moving his dog piece. He observed his friend who froze in spot.

The unlocked door opened.

In the hallway stood one man and one woman. The average height man wore a dark green suit. His black hair was slightly spiky but very short. His bangs angled in the similar style like Yugi's. His typical sized eyes carried a mixture of purple and brown. Next to him was a woman of average height with shoulder length maroon hair. Her eyes were small and brown, but the set still carried motherly love. She wore a creamed color sweater over a sky blue blouse. Her fandango skirt went passed her calves.

Yugi at once grew shocked.

"Mom! Dad!" he yelled surprised. "What-what are you doing home? I thought you had a meeting tonight!"

"I misread the flyer." the man answered sheepishly. "I thought it was today, but it turns out the meeting is a week from today."

"Since there was no point in staying out we came home." the woman added in a sweet and caring voice.

The parents peered closer and spotted someone in a uniform similar to their son's.

"And who do we have here?" the man asked with a smile.

"The name's Joey Wheeler!" the blonde replied fully. "I go to school with Yugi!"

Yugi sighed in defeat. His parents' plan had fallen through. He now must introduce his friend to his folks.

"Joey, these are my parents, Richard and Alyssa Muto."

The blonde smiled cheerfully, "It's great to meet those performing on stage!"

The adults laughed in flattery.

Yugi groaned quietly, hoping the praise wouldn't go his to their head.

"Maybe your friend would like to stay for dinner." Alyssa offered.

"Sure! That'd be great!" Joey exclaimed, noticing the time. "You guys won't have a problem with that, right, Yug?"

"Uh, I guess it'll be fine." Yugi agreed shyly. "_At least Yami isn't home yet. He'd be a lot harder to handle_…"

Leaving the teens to finish their round, Richard said, "It'll be ready soon."

Yugi grew red hearing them giggle.

Joey stood up and stretched. "That was a fun game."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Yugi responded unpleasantly, collecting all the boards.

Joey at once picked up his friend's unusual irksome tone. "Yo, Yug, everything ok?"

"Huh?" the small teen replied. He looked into his friend's caring brown eyes. He knew he must remain compose. He may not want his folks home, but he must act polite and friendly to someone who accepted him and his views. "Y-Yeah, I'm ok. I, uh, just hope you can handle my parents' cooking!"

"Ah, so I'm dealing with one of _those _kinds of meals!" Joey laughed.

Yugi grew happy hearing his friend in a good mood. He left his games on his desk. "_Maybe he is ok with meeting my family. I just hope they don't do anything strange tonight._"

"So where is the bathroom?" Joey asked as the pair left the bedroom.

"Right at the end of the hallway." Yugi pointed.

"Thanks, man."

The taller boy excused himself to clean up.

"I'll be downstairs." Yugi explained. "I'm gonna go check on my parents."

"What? You keep them on leashes or something?" Joey remarked with a smile.

Yugi only laughed for his response. Once he heard the door close, he bolted down the steps for the kitchen. He wanted to speak with his parents before his buddy was done.

"_Guess I'll hafta keep my eyes on them today_."

He collected himself passing the doorway from the den and into the dinette. With his feet walking across the green carpet calmly, he listened for any conversations, namely if his folks were speaking about him as they often did. He heard perky chatter, so he quickly investigated what they were concocting.

Entering through an empty doorway, his eyes widened seeing his mother already turning on an electric eggbeater before even placing it into a bowel filled with soft potatoes.

"Mom! Wait!" he cried as he raced to the counter.

His plea was not fast enough, for the woman with maroon hair had already placed the spinning machine into the bowel. The warm potatoes splashed onto her and her child.

Yugi sighed exasperated as he said, "Why don't you just use instant? It's easier."

"But real potatoes taste the best." his mother whined, her eyes remitting the impression a crying child.

Yugi sighed again. "Ok, fine. But could you at least use a regular beater? Don't use the machine."

"If that's what our little Yugi wants." Alyssa smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, little Yugi." the dad assured caringly. "I won't bother with boiling water. I'm just heating up a frozen bag of vegetables."

The white microwave next to a bowel of bananas, apples, and oranges on the counter rang. The man opened the clear door to reach it.

"Dad! Wait!" Yugi cried once more.

Richard, however, had already snatched the blue and orange bag containing a picture of broccoli and carrots. His hands quickly burned from the sudden contact of extreme heat.

"Yow!" he cried in pain.

The bag at once dropped onto the counter.

"Dad," Yugi addressed annoyed. "You need to let it cool down first."

He took am orange bowel with a white brim from a low cabinet. He placed it next to the microwave agitated. He then trudged unhappily for clean plates and utensils in a high cabinet.

The parents watched unhappily as their kid placed away his smile they heard about earlier.

"I think our little Yugi is upset!" Richard noticed loudly.

"Oh dear!" Alyssa gasped. "What should we do?"

Yugi, taking down a stack of glass plates, paused his action. He looked at his folks uneasily.

"Let's put on an act for him!" the man happily suggested.

"Yes! Let's!"

"Please don't." Yugi mumbled, feeling the worst.

Richard took a knee on the tile floor and declared loudly, "I love you, Alyssa, with all my heart! Never ever leave my side!"

"Oh, Richard." Alyssa sighed happily, placing a hand on her cheek as though she was a high school student. "I never will! Not as long as you buy me shiny jewelry and fluffy stuffed animals!"

"Mom! Dad!" Yugi shouted agitated.

"Kyaaa!" the two adults giddily screamed as they laced their fingers into one, pulling their bodies together. "Our little Yugi is yelling at us again!"

The small teen sighed aggravated. His parents always behaved like they were the children.

Solomon, who closed the shop for the day, entered the room. He already knew what was occurring in the kitchen based on the loud noise levels. Laughing, he asked, "What's going on?"

The young boy, holding the stack of plates while ignoring the racket, turned and asked, "Grandpa, can you keep an eye on Mom and Dad while I check in on Joey?"

"Of course." the old man nodded.

"Thanks, Grandpa."

Solomon turned to his son and daughter-in-law as they continued their play. Neither of the two had much experience cooking, particularly since they had so many dinner meetings they had attended early in their career. Solomon was quite glad he had more common sense than his son.

Yugi made his way out of the kitchen and into the dinette area.

"Unbelievable…" he griped, setting the plates down on the table. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

Joey kept his hands in his pocket. "Everything going ok with dinner?"

"Uh, yeah." Yugi nodded. "My grandpa's giving a hand to my parents."

"Ah, I see."

Yugi noticed a pause in speech as Joey looked at him. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"Actually you do." Joey grinned. "You got a little something on your cheek."

Yugi touched the side of his face. Muttering unhappily, he snatched a napkin on the table.

"I take it dinner will come with potatoes?" the blonde joked.

"You guessed it…" Yugi sighed, hoping nothing more would come for the evening with a friend.

No more accidents occurred in the kitchen. The rectangular table with a clean white tablecloth was set with meatloaf, vegetables of steamed carrots and broccoli, and mash potatoes dripping in butter.

"Where should I sit?" Joey asked.

"You can take my brother's spot." Yugi insisted kindly. "He has his evening class today, so he won't be back home until late."

The Muto family took their usual post. The husband and wife sat on one side. Solomon was at the head. Joey sat between the old man and Yugi. The seats were given as such for both design and purpose. The food would be passed around with everyone grabbing what they wanted.

"Thanks again for having me!" Joey smiled.

Yugi smiled back, yet his heart raced a bit. He only intended for his new friend to spend some time at his house. He never suspected the process would quicken to dinner. He hoped the social obligations weren't too fast for either of them.

"We're happy to have you." Solomon nodded. "You both have fun at school today?"

"Uh, yeah." Yugi squeaked, feeling nervous once more. "It was just a normal day."

"It was." Joey agreed. "But Yug showed me a really interesting game at lunch."

"Which one?" the old man asked.

"The one that we mentioned earlier today."

"Ah, Duel Monsters."

Yugi stumbled to change the subject. He was about to speak when he choked on his own saliva and sharp intake of air.

"Yug, you ok?" Joey asked.

"Drink something." Solomon instructed.

The small teen quickly reached for his glass. The rush of ice tea abated his burning throat from coughing. Although not the best distraction, Yugi was at least happy the conversation was dropped.

"Is our little Yugi ok?" Richard asked. "The food's not too terrible, is it?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." he insisted. He opened his eyes, and he looked around. His friend and grandfather returned to their relaxed state, but his parents were still concerned. His mother appeared like she was about to cry. Sighing, Yugi reluctantly added, "The food's fine, too. Let's just finish eating."

Though slightly annoyed, Yugi was at least glad his brother was not home. He could control his parents, but he was another story.

He used his dull knife to cut a piece of his seasoned meat with his fork holding it in place. He was about to lift the food into his mouth when he stopped himself upon hearing a lock open itself up. He froze in place.

"_He can't be back this early, can he!?_"

The back door reserved for family members unlocked.

Yugi's eyes lengthened with a great jolt.

All turned around to know who was coming in. They saw someone who looked quite similar to Yugi. The spiky hair with the three colors was present, but he carried more sunglow bangs that shot up in three spaces like lightening. His eyes conveyed the same violet color, but they were held in narrow orbs settled with determination and pride. His outfit was similar to Yugi's minus the blue jacket but a plus with black wrist bands. Around his shoulder and waist was a russet messenger bag that carried many handouts and papers. He was in college, yet he lived at home.

"Yami!" Yugi shrieked stunned. "What are you doing home so early!? I thought you had class right now!?"

"It was canceled at the last minute." the older brother explained as he walked in. "I came to class, and the instructor had a meeting to attend. Class was canceled, and everyone who showed up signed a sheet of paper for attendance. I came home since I have no assignments due tonight… What's for dinner?"

The college student looked at the table. He saw the meal ready and all the chairs occupied. His station had been taken by someone with blonde hair in a uniform similar to his brother's. His eyes channeling great confidence altered.

Joey stood up and said, "Sorry if I'm in your spot. I can move, if you like."

"No, that's all right." Yami insisted valiantly. "I'll just pull up an extra chair."

Joey retook his position, and the college student grabbed a folding chair placed next to a wall and a bookshelf that carried several thick and thin cook books.

His placate demeanor transformed as a gleeful smile came across. He cheerfully sat the chair at the end of the table. He added happily, "I'll just sit here and be closer to my brother!"

He merrily took his seat and patted his hands on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Great…" Yugi replied with remiss. He was in trouble now.

"Do either of you have any homework tonight?" Yami asked after serving himself.

"Well, uh…" Yugi stuttered. "Not really."

"I don't!" Joey joyfully answered, fully mirthful for having a free night. "Oh, and I'm Joey, by the way. I go to school with Yugi. I take it you're his brother, Yami?"

The college student nodded. "What have you two been doing this afternoon then?"

"Yugi showed me a few of his games in his room." the blonde replied excitedly. "We played a few of 'em. Right, Yug?"

"Uh huh." Yugi mumbled, keeping his worried eyes on his plate.

Yami grew intrigued. He knew the traditional games were kept in the younger boy's room while the electrical ones were in the den. He wondered if the blonde was truly attracted to games. He wouldn't want a friendship to fall through if it was based only on current interests.

"So, Joey." he called. "Would you be in a mood to play another game after dinner?"

"I sure would!"

Yami turned to his brother. "What do you say, Yugi?"

Yugi raised his eyes to his sibling. He stared directly into the violet irises. He detected something different in them tonight since other nights were spent just between the two of them. The affection between them was present but not fully flourished.

"Uh, yeah." Yugi finally nodded. "We-we could do that."

Xxx

The two high school and one college students settled down in Yugi's room as the night grew cool. The two friends took a seat on the carpet as Yami chose the game. The artificial light from a fan above filled the room as the sun shining through the window began to set. The blades of the fan containing pictures of Dark Magician, Summon Skull, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Celtic Guardian, and Kuriboh did not spin as the weather was cool enough.

Yugi wondered what his brother planned. Some nights between the two did become combative, but no harsh insults or physical assaults took place. The two truly did enjoy their nights together. He did not know, however, if his brother would allow his aggressive attitude to take control in front of a guest. Or even worse…

"I believe this game will do tonight." Yami attested with certain, holding a large black rectangular box while kneeling himself. "Don't you agree, Yugi?"

He may have been the one to insist on and select the game, but he always considered his brother.

The younger boy looked at the shiny box. The game was a Monopoly Duel Monsters version. The tokens were popular Duel Monsters. The object was the same, but the cards' designs were similar to the prominent game. The markup of the board was also covered in well-known monsters and objects. Although it was not the prevailing card game, Yugi looked at his friend, who seemed very interested.

"Um, I guess it'll be fine." he nodded.

"This sure looks like fun." Joey approved, anxious to begin.

The large top slipped off, and all the setups were in place. Yami chose for his piece as Dark Magician while Yugi picked Kuriboh. Joey, new to the selection, studied what was available. He saw a white dragon with blue eyes, an elf-like knight in light green and brown armor, a female wizard with blonde hair wearing a sky blue and pink outfit, another elf with blue skin and a green dress, and a skeleton-like beast.

Yugi noticed one token missing. "Oops! Looks like we forgot one!"

He immediately went through and placed down another game piece. "Sorry about that."

Joey became captured the new piece, a black dragon with crimson eyes.

"I'll go with this one!" he boldly proclaimed, choosing the new creature.

Yugi smiled; he was glad to see his friend excited. He now hoped the play would go well.

Which it did.

The group truly relished each other and the game. Yugi became pleased seeing his new friend and brother enjoying themselves. Although he had worried how his brother would act, everything seemed under control.

Yugi rolled the red dice with white numbers and moved his token. He was fortunate to land on Free Parking. He was pretty talented at the game. His friend was not so lucky, but he couldn't help but laugh a little. Suddenly, he felt his nose tingle.

"ACHOO!"

He rubbed his nose with his sleeve.

"_Gazuntite_!" Joey snickered. "That was one sneeze!"

Yugi laughed sheepishly.

"But your sneeze in class was even bigger!" Joey recalled with a grin.

The statement immediately caught Yami's attention. He at once turned to his brother and asked intently, "_Were _you sneezing all day?"

"Uh…" Yugi replied nervously. "Well…"

"I'm not sure about _all day_." Joey stepped in since the two only shared so many classes together. "But in our math class, he sneezed so loud that the teacher dropped his book and lost his spot in his lecture! Everyone turned to look at him. It was odd timing because the teacher was in the middle of a joke about triangles."

"Is this true?" Yami asked, taking in the information attentively.

"Um…" Yugi stuttered.

"You need to go wash your hands!" Yami instructed right away.

"Wha?" Yugi questioned. "Why?"

"So you do not become ill! You shall not become ill on my watch!"

Yugi grumbled, knowing he must obey his older sibling. But he didn't want to part from the game; he was having the most fun he had in months. He also didn't want to leave Joey with Yami least the former wasn't too comfortable around strangers.

"It's ok, Yug." Joey insisted.

Yugi looked at the taller teen.

"I wouldn't want you to get sick, either." Joey sympathized with. "Going to school wouldn't be a lot of fun if you weren't there."

Yugi grew touched by the sympathetic words. His heart grew very pleased someone would notice his absence. He was actually wanted at a place that typically gave him a hard time. He may not like how his brother worried over everything, but he honestly did not want to miss school if it meant being separated from his buddy. He also wouldn't want him to visit and risk contracting the same disease.

Accepting the condition, he nodded. He stood up and left the room.

Joey smiled, glad his friend and his brother cared about each other. They appeared to have a good relationship with one another.

Yami turned pleased with the game play so far. He acted careful, so he would not upset his brother as his soul often became engulfed with games. He grew delighted observing the genuine relationship between the two high school students. He recalled how much more cheerful his younger sibling became coming home after class. He studied the blonde during the game; there had been no accusations of cheating or begging to play videogames as oppose to a classic board game.

"So, Joey." Yami called, wanting a little more information.

"Yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity, do you prefer videogames or board games?"

Joey took a moment to reflect his answer.

"Actually," he began in a somber tone. "I did at one time like videogames better. Everyone gets sucked into the cool computer graphics and cheat codes available online. But when I started hanging out with Yugi, he showed me more and more board games. I actually forgot the fun I had playing them.

"So, to answer the question, I really like both."

He looked at the ground and smiled, remembering his own nights when he was a child.

Yami smiled with his satisfied answer.

"Does everyone in your family play games?" Joey asked with friendly interest. "Cuz your grandpa seems to know a lot about them."

"It is mainly between Yugi, our grandpa, and myself." Yami replied. "But sometimes our parents join us with our board games, especially if Yugi asks them to."

Though the statement may sound odd, the smallest member of the Muto family truly did care for his odd parents. He did not bring out the graphic RPGs or any board game that held too many rules. He mainly stayed with classics and children's theme for them.

"That must be a lot of fun." Joey remarked. "Never boring around here, huh?"

Yami looked down at the carpet, knowing a time when the second comment was not true.

"He doesn't remember." he mumbled.

"You say something?" Joey asked.

"Yugi was too young to remember, but I remember it clearly." Yami repeated, adding more detail.

Joey stayed quiet, so he could hear the story.

Yami fiddled with his token and proceeded, "Our parents weren't always like this, caring and present for us. They at one time were only concerned with work. They didn't pay either of us much attention. They sent us gifts for birthdays, hired tutors if we needed help, and packed us lunches for school, but it wasn't the same. Before Yugi came, I was by myself. And when he became older, I was happy to have someone to play with. I was always there for him, so he wouldn't undergo my pain."

Joey studied Yami's eyes. He knew the feeling of protection, the desire to guard someone from the dangers brought on by the cold world.

"So, what happened? What changed that?"

Yami looked directly at the blonde and answered, "One late night, Yugi became very ill."

Joey's eyes expanded surprised.

Yami nodded. "Our parents were away in another city for their play. I didn't know what to do. I could only notify our grandpa and summon an ambulance. It was very tough to wait at the hospital and see what the doctors would say. I was lucky our grandpa told our parents. They rushed over as soon as they could after he scolded them."

"What happened with Yug?"

"He had contracted a moderate case of pneumonia. And since we didn't know how to take care of him in that state, he stayed in the hospital for a few days. I visited him every day. We would play board games, and I sometimes granted him victory. He became well after our parents came by more often. Once they noted how much their absence had affected our family, they changed."

Joey turned speechless.

Yami smiled genuinely despite the downer atmosphere. "I am happy, though, to see he has a new friend, one who enjoys all types of games."

Joey smiled back. "No prob! I love playing all the new ones he shows me! I love hanging out with him!"

Yugi returned to his bedroom after using the restroom. He hoped the two enjoyed their private time. He looked at his friend and brother. They both appeared devotedly happy. He smiled retaking his seat. He hadn't realized how much more relaxed he became. Turning to his sibling, he remarked satirically, "I washed my hands. Happy?"

"We'll see what a thorough job you did if you don't become ill." Yami replied smartly.

Yugi pouted. He may sometimes win at games, but his brother always held the upper hand in comebacks.

"Boy, you two seem to get along well." Joey smirked.

"Of course we do. I love my brother!" Yami proudly declared. He pulled the smaller boy closer to him and cuddled. He always grew ecstatic whenever his sibling returned home from classes. And he always ensured the younger teen completed his school work before they began any adventures. He was glad he appeared far healthier than before.

Yugi felt his face grow red. The act was the most he wanted to conceal from his friend. He didn't want to be viewed as a baby; he wanted to be treated as an individual. He wondered how his relationship with his friend would be now, specifically with the cackle he heard. Turning his eyes, he saw Joey expressing his amusement with true heart, not from one created for mockery.

Joey tried to breathe, so he could resolve his view.

"Really, I'm not laughing at either one of you." he explained in truth. "I think it's great your brother cares about you!"

"You… you do?" Yugi asked with taller one only holding on to him.

"I know the feeling; I got a sis, too." Joey winked while giving a victory sign, understanding the strong bond between siblings. He did play board games with his own sister when the two were younger. He hadn't played them often when he entered high school.

Yugi smiled, relieved he was friends with someone who understood him.

They returned to their game.

Though having plenty of fun, it was time for the blonde to leave.

Yugi may have delayed the offering, but he was happy having a friend over, and he became gloomy their time expired.

"How about Yugi and I walk you home at least halfway?" Yami suggested, seeing his brother's face.

"That'd be fine." Joey nodded, grabbing his bag on the chair.

He thanked the Muto family once more for having him.

The brothers explained their plan to their grandfather and were granted permission.

The gang left the store through the front entrance.

The chilly night struck against their skin. The sensation felt great. Their path was easily lit from the bright moon and street lights.

"This sure was a fun night." Joey said in full truth. "I really would've been fine if it was just you and me, Yug. But I'm glad to have met your family."

"Yeah, I guess it was." Yugi nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed. A rush of emotions he never experienced before flew through his whole body. He thought he had everything planned out, just for the two of them to play a few games, yet the whole evening was different from what he expected.

He turned his view to his brother. He felt a little ashamed he tried so hard to hide his family. He wondered if his friend had gotten along with everyone because of his own bright attitude, a trait that he admired. He was also aware of everyone's liking for games.

The group came to a stop they had agreed upon. A light in a sphere from a black pole shined down on them. A few tall trees with all their leaves rustled in the background. The wooden benches nearby were empty, and only a few adults were walking out at this time.

Joey turned to the brothers and saluted, "Thanks for inviting me out!"

"No prob." Yugi smiled. "That's what friends are for."

"See you at school tomorrow?" Joey grinned.

"You bet!"

The brothers waved a farewell, and the blonde took off.

Yugi's heart beat with joy. He knew if he had not extended the offer, regardless of any previous plans that failed, he would have been in his room sulking. He was happy now having someone at school to go to the movies and the arcade, do homework together, and play both traditional and newly made ones games.

Yami silently gestured for the two to return home. He didn't want his brother to fall ill from being out too late at night.

The two walked back to their house that also served as a game shop.

"I'm glad you met him." Yami expressed in full truth.

"Yeah, me, too. He's made school much more fun. At least I know I'm not the only one dying of boredom in our classes."

"You have it easy. Be glad they're shot."

"But they're still hard. And you can always ditch. Grandpa would be mad if I did that."

"Yes, that is true… Have you told Joey about our favorite game? Have you told him about Duel Monsters?"

"I've brought it up today at lunch. He really seems interested."

"Why don't you invite him back tomorrow, and we'll show him our cards?"

"Ok. But let's get Grandpa involve just yet. I don't think Joey could handle his training!"

"Neither do I!"

Yugi laughed warmly. He was happy to play a loved game with caring people. He now looked forward to attending school for his new friend while coming home to a caring family.

Yami was also pleased seeing a huge and bright smile on his younger brother's face. He was glad he founded a new friend to play Duel Monsters with. He heavily recommended the new clothing, so Yugi would appear more confident in himself. He hoped the characteristic would spread through.

He quickly and playfully wrapped one arm around his brother's waist.

"Hey! Careful!" Yugi giggled. "I still got that bruise from the other night!"

"Oh, sorry, Yugi." Yami said, removing his arm. A few nights ago they were wrestling and rolled on the carpet where Yugi accidentally collided into the table. He honestly never intended to harm his sibling.

Yugi did love playing with his brother, but sometimes the older boy went a little too far. And he wasn't always in a playful mood. He did, though, enjoy playing a little rough from time to time.

"I'm glad you had fun tonight." Yami brought up. "I just hope our parents did not give you a hard time before I came."

"They didn't really." Yugi assured. "I guess it's because they get their new roles assigned next week."

"That should bring plenty of fun home."

"You got it easy. You can get out of the house with your evening classes."

"True. We'll just drown out their _acting _with Duel Monsters."

"I just hope Joey will be prepared for that when he comes over again!"

The two brothers laughed as they came home.

Yugi was very happy knowing he fulfilled and survived a social obligation. He hoped he would be more prepared for other commitments, like gift exchanges and celebrations of holidays.

He entered his home while knowing there will be someone there for him at school with interests to share. He wouldn't mind doing any more friendly events with his new friend.

**The End**

Chao- Just wanted to give Yugi a hard time by giving him an overly affectionate family. Decided to give his parents English names… just because!

Yami- Geez, and thanks for making me like that in this fan fic.

YChao- You should be happy that you were given a reason for your affection; otherwise, you could be mistaken as stalking your own "brother".

Yugi- Seeing all this, I wouldn't mind if my father was abusive and randomly showed up to kidnap me.

Chao- Are you giving permission to write you in that situation?

Yugi- Wha? No!

YChao- Too late!

Chao- Gonna go write down all this before Yugi changes his mind! Hope you all enjoyed the one shot between Yugi and Joey! Please review!


End file.
